


To Love Is To Destroy

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Broken Jace Wayland, M/M, Malec, Panic Attack, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soulmates, mention of suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: Alec wakes up feeling empty, he can barely feel Jace through their parabatai bond. Something really bad it’s happening and Alec is the only one who can figure it out until it’s too late… or it’s already too late?It starts after 2x10.





	To Love Is To Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up feeling empty.

Alec despertó luego de una extraña y confusa pesadilla sintiéndose vacío. Las sabanas que cobijaban su cuerpo, se sentían pesadas y asfixiantes sobre él, estaba bañado en su propio sudor, y no tuvo otra opción que escapar de esa cama que se sentía como una prisión. No podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, y su pesadilla había terminado, esto era real, y su desesperado intento por llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno se estaba volviendo una agonía, su garganta se desgarraba ante la evidente falta de aquel elemento vital: el aire. Corrió hacia el baño cuando sintió que lo que le impedía respirar comenzaba a ceder. Asustado como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida, se lavó la cara. Su piel hervía y se sentía afiebrado, sus ojos estaban irritados y rojos por las lágrimas que la desesperación le obligó a despedir.

Pasó sus dedos, húmedos por el agua, por su cabello buscando algo de alivio para su ardiente cuerpo, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba rápida y pesadamente como si nada de todo el oxígeno que estaba respirando fuera suficiente para saciar la escasez que sufrió.

Jace… pensó inmediatamente.

Salió del baño inmediatamente, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se sintió mareado. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido, robando el oxígeno de toda la habitación con violencia, sus manos comenzaron a temblarle y se las miró estupefacto. Quiso gatear hasta la puerta pero antes que pudiera moverse, cayó al suelo desmayado.

《×》

“Alec, ¿estás despierto?” la dulce voz de Izzy fue como una caricia.

Abrió los ojos. La vista le dolió con la mínima luz que había en la habitación.

“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó Izzy. Y Alec no tenía idea a qué se refería hasta que notó que había despertado en el suelo de su habitación. Miró para todos lados, incrédulo de lo que anoche le había pasado.

“¡Alec!” llamó nuevamente Izzy preocupada.

“¿Qué hacías en el suelo?” preguntó ella y él no pudo más que ignorar su sonrisa y levantarse del suelo. Estaba exhausto y todavía podía sentir el vestigio del terror de muerte que había sufrido.

Jace. Recordó.

Sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hasta la puerta pero Izzy lo alcanzó.

“¿A dónde vas? Antes te tienes que duchar, estás todo sudado y apestas” se quejó su hermana. Alec abrió la puerta de todas manera pero cuando el brazo de Isabelle le evitó avanzar tuvo que preguntar porque si no, no habría forma de que su hermana entendiera cuán importante era que él saliera de allí en ese momento.

“¿Dónde está Jace?” preguntó con la voz desgarrada, le sorprendió cuánto daño se había hecho tratando de respirar.

Izzy no se puso seria como él esperaba, sino que lo miró extrañada.

“Está en su cuarto” dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

“¿Pasa algo?” preguntó apenas lo vio zafarse de su agarre y encaminarse hacia la habitación de Jace.

“Necesito hablar con él” dijo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Jace abrió inmediatamente y no encontró a nadie. Sintió que una corriente helada le atravesaba el cuerpo y podría jurar que se había puesto pálido: su cama estaba tendida, no había ni una señal de que Jace hubiera pasado la noche allí. De hecho todo estaba demasiado ordenado para ser el cuarto de Jace.

Volteó decidido a averiguar su paradero y lo vio caminando muy distraído hacia su cuarto. Tenía el cabello húmedo, la ropa desarreglada y las manos lastimadas… Alec lo observó con detenimiento hasta que este llegó a la puerta de su habitación y levantó la vista para verlo.

“Buen día” dijo con la voz tan ronca como la de suya. Alec lo miró sin poder reaccionar ante tantas emociones encontradas y simultáneas. Quería abrazarlo porque nada malo le había pasado, y a la vez quería enojarse por haberlo asustado de esa forma. Hasta que la rapidez con la que desvió la mirada de sus ojos lo delató. Alec reaccionó viéndolo a Jace cruzar frente a él para ingresar en su cuarto. Su caminar era muy encorvado, su mirada estaba en el suelo y su voz era demasiado baja para ser Jace.

“¿Dónde estuviste anoche?” preguntó.

Jace volteó mirando hacia el suelo, como si buscara algo.

“Jace…” insistió Alec inmediatamente.

“Tomé y tuve sexo, ¿está bien?” respondió fríamente como si su pregunta ya le hubiera colmado la paciencia.

Alec suspiró aliviado. No iba a sermonear a Jace sobre lo muy peligrosas que podrían ser sus salidas nocturnas, no hoy. Estaba encantado de que estuviera de vuelta sano y salvo.

“¡Qué bueno! Porque anoche t-”

“Alec, si no te importa, quiero dormir, estoy destruido”

Alec lo miró como si esperara que Jace se retractara, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, la pregunta vino a su mente y no la pudo detener antes de que saliera.

“¿Estás bien?”

Jace alzó la vista y lo miró. Estaba callado, pero parecía estar a punto de decir algo en cualquier momento.

“Allí estás” la voz de Max lo interrumpió. “Mamá te está llamando”.

Alec despeinó los cabellos de su hermano menor y le sonrió.

“Hola, Jace” dijo el pequeño y entonces Alec devolvió su atención a su parabatai y vio a este sonreír y responder al saludo.

Con una seña se despidió de Jace y siguió a su hermano.

《×》

La llegada de Maryse y Max al Instituto había sido una bendición, pero con los millones de problemas que se presentaron, apenas habían tenido tiempo para conversar tranquilamente. Había mucho que contar, que recordar y que discutir. Cuando Maryse les propuso prepararles la cena, con sus ojos tan brillantes y nostálgicos, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que decir que sí.

Max estaba hablando de sus miles de aventuras en Idris, él siempre había sido la alegría de la familia desde que nació. El hecho de querer fingir que no pasaban tantas cosas malas para no arruinar su niñez, les ayudaba también a ellos a olvidar y descuidar esos temas. Max hacía sentir a todos en casa, incluso a Jace, quien sentado al lado de Izzy y frente a Alec, tocaba con el tenedor la comida, separando las verduras.

Alec se rio de una de las anécdotas del niño y volteó hacia Jace como siempre hacía, esperando que le regalase el maravilloso milagro de su sonrisa, pero solo se encontró con un Jace distraído y aislado de la agradable conversación familiar. Alec se puso serio, quiso sentirlo a través de su vínculo, pero desde anoche que sentía esa sensación de vacío de abismo, como si no pudiera encontrar aquel otro pedazo de su alma que siempre había cobijado Jace. Su alma esta fría.

“Jace…” susurró y consiguió llamar su atención. “¿Estás bien?” preguntó Alec.

Jace asintió plantando en sus labios una sonrisa leve.

“Si es por lo que dijo Max en la fiesta de su primer runa, te aseguro que-“ dijo Alec, a lo que Jace respondió negando con su cabeza.

“Está bien, Alec” dijo Jace en voz alta.

Y de pronto, quien había estado toda la cena callado y sin comer, pidió la palabra y todos se quedaron callados.

“Quiero hacer un brindis,” dijo Jace. Todos en la mesa prestaron atención. “estoy muy feliz de pertenecer a esta familia, de que me hayan incluido y que sigan incluyendo. Mamá,” dijo mirando a Maryse. “gracias” Maryse sonrió. La sonrisa desapareció de la sonrisa de Jace.

“Gracias por hacerme sentir en casa” dijo sinceramente. “y perdón” dijo sin más y sin explicarse. Todos a excepción de Alec se rieron suponiendo que esa disculpa se debía a todas las travesuras y problemas que solía traer consigo. Travesuras propias de él, fruto de su espíritu impulsivo y luchador que le impedía discernir entre las decisiones que se tomaban con la cabeza y las que se tomaban con el corazón. Jace era puro corazón.

Terminada la cena, Jace salió de la cocina directo a su cuarto.

“Hey,” llamó Alec tomándolo del brazo y todo se sintió muy extraño, ese toque se sintió frío, lejano. Algo muy malo estaba pasando.

“No iba a discutir esto en la mesa, pero, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?” preguntó Alec batallando por encontrar la esquiva mirada de su parabatai.

Jace asintió repetidamente, quitándole importancia a su pregunta.

“Jace,” suplicó Alec mientras detenía que su parabatai se alejara de él. “mírame”.

Jace levantó la vista y su mirada era de despecho, una mirada desafiante y fría, como ninguna de las que a Alec hubiera dedicado.

“Te siento muy distante,” susurró. “si algo está pasando… Te ruego que me lo digas, parabatai. ¿De acuerdo?”

“De acuerdo” dijo Jace restándole seriedad a las palabras de Alec.

Y se encaminó a su cuarto, así como si nada, como si no lo hubiera dejado con el alma incompleta. Alec tuvo que obligarse a ayudar con la vajilla a Maryse, porque si no hubiera salido corriendo, no lo hubiera dejado ir, pero tenía que darle tiempo, tenía que creerle que todo estaba bien. Tenía que controlar su impulsivo sentimiento de protección que le brotaba de los huesos cuando se trataba de él. Tenía que ignorar ese sentido de pertenencia que sentía para con Jace. Tenía que ser un poco menos Alec, para permitir que Jace se alejara de él sin perseguirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of this fic.  
> It's gonna hurt so I hope you're ready.   
> If someone wants to traslate this to English it would be amazing.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
